


Raindrops (Rey x Reader)

by faith_trust_and_pixie_dust



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, Kissing in the Rain, Star Wars: The Force Awakens Spoilers, how do i do the tag, rey is my bby okay, she's such a little cinnamon roll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:24:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5769448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faith_trust_and_pixie_dust/pseuds/faith_trust_and_pixie_dust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You take Rey on a night adventure through the rain, something she has never seen before. (excessive amount of beautiful sparkling eyes. you have been warned.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raindrops (Rey x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> YO I'M BACK FROM HELL. Otherwise known as school. So I obviously saw Star Wars (literally though I started crying when the opening title started rolling because I was so emotional about seeing a Star Wars movie in the theatres please tell me I'm not the only one) and of course I loved it and so hopefully I will have the time to write a bunch of fics, but school so often gets in the way I'm so sorry. (I'm supposed to be writing a studies essay that's due tomorrow but instead I'm staying up and writing star wars trash shhh)
> 
> There are literally no Rey x reader fics out there and I wanted more so I decided I would give it a shot and I'm really sorry if it's shitty because I haven't written in so long but I really wanted to get this down so oh well. 
> 
> Any requests feel welcome to throw 'em at me. Enjoy! 
> 
> (I don't know how to title pls help)

Sheets of rain pounded the roof, leaving you unable to fall back asleep. It had been hours since a clap of thunder had startled you awake, and although the storm had passed, torrents of rain were still falling from the sky. 

You sighed and rolled over. Perhaps it wasn’t just the rain that was keeping you up… a pair of sharp green eyes framed by wild wisps of dark brown hair were etched into your brain, filling your head with conflicting emotions. Rey had been plaguing your thoughts ever since the day you met her. You had bonded over meals and breaks, both being fairly new to the Resistance. Every time you were with her you fell for her a little harder.

A fresh wave of rain hit the building, jerking you from your thoughts.

You sighed again, rubbing your eyes as you tried to dismiss your feelings.

You were slowly starting to finally drift back to sleep when it occurred to you: Rey had never seen rain before. You had seen her expression of disbelief and wonder as she stepped off the Millennium Falcon into a world she had never even known existed, and now there was even more for her to see.

You fidgeted in bed, wondering whether you should bring her along out into the rain. 

Eventually your heart triumphed, and you threw off your covers and opened the door.

You walked down the hall to Rey’s quarters, number 741. ~~No, you certainly hadn't memorized her room number.~~

You lifted your hand to knock and rapped the door three times. You heard sounds of blankets shuffling, then a sleepy voice: “Who is it?”

“It’s (Y/N),” you responded. There was a pause, and you wondered if she was actually really awake or in between worlds and still half asleep.

“Come in,” you heard her say sounding pleased. You pushed the door open with your palm and found Rey sitting up in her bed, tangled in her blankets and her hair messy. A rush of affection filled your heart, and it all was you could do to not kiss her right then and there.

“Did you want something?” she asked, her question rough around the edges from sleep.

“Well, I- uh…” You realized how foolish now this sounded. _Hi Rey, it’s the middle of the night; want to come outside and play in the rain with me?_ You slapped yourself mentally before giving it another go.

“Um… well, it’s raining pretty hard outside, and I was thinking you…” You trailed off as she looked up at the ceiling, her eyes wide.

She looked back at you and asked, excitement barely concealed, “That’s rain?”

You smiled and nodded.

“Can we go outside?” Rey asked, enthusiasm and wonder showing in her eyes.

“Come on!” You extended a hand out to her without thinking about it; you mentally slapped yourself again, but all your worries vanished as she stood up and placed her small hand into yours, giving off a radiant warmth as bright as her smile.

You led her out into the hall and through the winding corridors, holding her hand the whole way through. It was a childlike pleasure you got from it, but it made your heart swell.

You only dropped her hand when you stepped outside, turning so you could see Rey’s expression. She stared up at the midnight sky with her mouth open, struck by innocent wonder as the heavens poured onto the both of you.

The forest around you was dark, lit up only by the occasional moonflower blossom giving off a pure white light. The glow touched Rey’s face, sparkling off the raindrops that had already collected on her pink cheeks.

She stepped further out from the comfort of the building, raising her arms as she twirled under the starry sky. She laughed, taking immense pleasure in being surrounded by something other than the heavy heat and sandstorms of Jakku.

Rey danced back to you, her eyes sparkling even more than usual in the cold.

“Come on!” she said, pulling you by the arm out onto the puddle-covered ground. 

She splashed through them, reveling in the water that soaked her leggings. You smiled at her, happy to see her so thrilled.

When Rey was done bounding through the puddles and spinning in the raindrops, she came back over to you, her hair dripping and a brilliant smile on her face.

“Thank you,” she said sincerely. “Thank you for showing this to me. It’s absolutely beautiful.”

 _Just like you._ You bit your tongue to prevent yourself from saying anything stupid. But every thought was driven from your mind as she bent forwards and placed her lips against your cheek.

She pulled back and looked at you, still smiling, but now an aspect of uncertainty in her eyes.

Without thinking for the second time this night, you leaned forwards and closed your eyes, placing your lips on hers.

Her mouth was soft as she gently pressed back, her hands meeting your waist. You reached up and rested your arms on her shoulders, ignoring the fabric soaked from the sky.

You kissed under the moonlight, the raindrops serenading you as stars rolled above.

When you finally broke apart, Rey’s eyes were brighter than ever, reflecting the love you felt for her. 

You needed no words as you took her hand and led her back inside, back to your room, where you both fell asleep to the sound of the rain with smiles on your faces and wet clothes on the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like the ending is rushed but it's really late so I'll probably come back and edit it later.
> 
> Thank you for reading, and as always, constructive criticism is always welcomed.
> 
> Edit: looking back over this it's so short holy crap i swear it seemed longer when i was writing it i'm so sorry


End file.
